Crónica de tres idiotas
by IggyMoriarty
Summary: Prusia, España y Francia; Gilbert, Antonio y Francis; The Bad Touch Trio o como queráis llamarlos. Son tres idiotas haciendo idioteces. Pero idioteces graciosas. O no, pero entretenidas son un rato.


Un día normal como cualquier otro domingo, The Bad Touch Trio estaba relajadamente en su piso. Sí, así es, juntos vivían y todo el día discutían. Pues bien, por donde íbamos:

Era domingo. Gilbert se había levantado hacía cuatro horas (las ocho de la mañana) para arreglarse adecuadamente (es decir, para repeinarse y echarse cremas para hacerse aún más alucinante). Antonio estaba preparando cantidades industriales de salsa de tomate (ya, nadie sabe para qué era) para llenar su alacena-del-tomate, alacena especial que reservaba para llenarla de cientos de botes de salsa de tomate. Mientras tanto, Francis estaba tumbado en el sofá con el mando del televisor en su panza francesa y una bolsa de patatas fritas al lado del mando, que se elevaba al ritmo de su respiración a la vez que vertía doradas migas en su pecho.

Tras sigloooooos y sigloooooos de preparación, Gilbert salió del baño desnudo porque sí. Eso sí, iba perfectamente peinado. Paseándose con sus virtudes por el pasillo, acabó su recorrido en el salón y se sentó en un sillón situado al lado del sofá en el que dormía Francis. Cogió el mando y puso Mamma Mia (¡¿QUÉ OTRA PELÍCULA PODRÍA PONER GILBERT?!). Mientras su desnudez y él veían a Meryl Streep cantar, Francis abrió los ojos poco a poco, notando la falta del peso del mando sobre él. Su primera mirada se dirigió a la pantalla, fascinado por la melodía de S.O.S. (aunque Pierce Brosnan canta fatal), aunque no tardó en ver a Gilbert. Los ojos se le pusieron como platos, y aunque no le disgustaba esa visión, dio un salto en el sofá, tirando sus preciadas patatas al suelo. Sorprendido, Gil lo miró, sin comprender qué le sorprendía tanto, ya que tenía un cuerpo divino. Francis lo señalaba en silencio, intentando hablar. Finalmente, corrió hacia la cocina y sacudió a Antonio por los hombros, haciendo que los tomates recién triturados que se encontraban en el cuenco que sostenía en las manos volcara y vaciase su contenido en su cara y en sus zapatos, manchando también en el suelo. Francis, sin darse cuenta del enfado de Antonio, que apretaba los puños furiosamente, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró al salón, colocándolo enfrente de Gilbert, que seguía sentado en el sillón, disfrutando del musical. Antonio, con su precioso delantal con dibujos de tomates, observaba a Gilbert con una cara digna de un trasgo, mientras por detrás de él Francis señalaba a la entrepierna del peli-lejía compulsivamente.

-¡GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! ¿QUÉ HACES DESNUDO EN MI SALÓN? –preguntó Antonio, aún furioso por la pérdida de su preciada salsa.

-Ver Mamma Mia –respondió Gilbert mientras señalaba el televisor tranquilamente- No sé por qué se queda con Sam, con lo que mola Bill… ¡Tiene un barco! ¡UN BARCOOOOOOOO!

Antonio, intentando calmarse y abriendo los puños, se desató el delantal de dibujos de tomates, lo tiró a la cabeza de Francis (de una manera muy sensual y española) y se acercó lentamente a Gilbert, que no se percató de su cercanía debido a que seguía viendo la película. En silencio, agarró a Gilbert de un brazo y se lo llevó arrastrándolo por el pasillo hasta la cocina, mientras nuestro amigo peli-lejía blasfemaba y Francis se reía a carcajadas en el salón. Allí, lo dejó tirado en el suelo, mientras señalaba la mancha roja del suelo que antes podría haber sido llamada "salsa de tomate".

-Límpialo –dijo Antonio.

-No me da la gana. Soy demasiado alucinante como para limpiar –respondió Gilbert mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Antonio, sin poder aguantar más, se fue llorando a su habitación con las manos en la cara (que también se mancharon de tomate). Desde la cocina, Francis y Gilbert podían escucharle.

-MIS TOMAAAAAATEEEEES –lloraba Antonio- MIS PRECIOSOS TOMATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES. ¡¿QUÉ OS HE HECHOOOOOOOOO?! –sigh sigh- ¡NO MEREZCO TENER SALSA DE TOMATE EN CASA!

Salió corriendo de la habitación, entró en la cocina ignorando por completo a Francis y a Gilbert, que seguía tumbado en el suelo, cogió un cesto de mimbre (que había comprado en Portugal cuando se fue de vacaciones con Romano por su aniversario), abrió la alacena-del-tomate, metió todos los botes dentro y lo tiró por la ventana. Gilbert y Francis no daban crédito. Al parecer, el "Lado Oscuro" de Antonio había aparecido. Antonio seguía llorando la pérdida de sus tomates, abrazando sus rodillas en una esquina de la cocina, observando la mancha de salsa que tenía delante de él.

-Mis tomates… Mis preciosos y perfectos tomates… -repetía Antonio con un aura de depresión a su alrededor.

Al rubiales y al pelo-lejía no les apetecía que su compañero de piso les estropeara el día con sus llantos, así que decidieron llevárselo a dar un paseo para animarlo.

Después de estar discutiendo un rato con Francis por no poder ir desnudo, Gilbert fue a cambiarse, y cuando estuvo vestido, cogieron a Antonio, le limpiaron la cara de salsa de tomate y lo sacaron a la calle. Paseando estaban los tres amigos por una bonita alameda llena de viejos jubilados alimentando palomas con un brillante sol cuando por delante de ellos cruzó Rusia completamente desnudo, sudando y con un pañuelo de la cabeza. Sus miradas seguían su perfecto trasero ruso, hasta que Francis se decidió y lo agarró del pañuelo que llevaba.

-Eh, eh, eh. Ivan, ¿a dónde vas? –le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su trasero made in Rusia.

-A por un granizado. O a por dos. Tal vez por veinte. ¿Cómo aguantas el calor de aquí?

Francis estaba en responderle cuando Ivan cayó sobre él desmayado, a causa de un golpe de calor. Con el ruso en brazos, Francis adoptó una expresión de… De no-se-sabe increíble, mirando a sus compañero sin saber qué hacer. De repente, Gilbert tuvo una idea y sacó una petaca de su chaqueta. Se acercó a Ivan y obligó a que tragara.

-¿Qué es? –preguntaron Francis y Antonio al unísono.

-Vodka –respondió Gilbert mientras Ivan despertaba.

Tan tranquilamente y desnudo como había llegado, Ivan se despidió del trío mientras seguía buscando sus veinte granizados.


End file.
